endless love
by eulyn jill
Summary: There was a guy who was forced to hurt and tell a lie to his beloved girlfriend because of his sickness luekemia .He loved the girl so much that he don't want her to be at his side and suffer as he slowly fade..
1. Chapter

Somewhere in Taiwan, there was a girl named Ella

Somewhere in Taiwan, there was a girl named Ella. She is a half American and half Taiwanese girl…She always heard a story about the life in Taiwan so she decided to transfer there.She is absolutely adorable, intelligent and talented girl…no doubt that there are too many guys who adore her a lot…But without the knowledge of everyone, Ella, like the other girls in the campus, is deadly inlove with Chun. Chun, is the dearest grandson of the richest man in the country. Besides, Chun is also a member of the all men group named Fei Lun Hai or Fahrenheit . All of the members are good singers and known to be the campus heartthrobs.

Each of them has their own characteristic Chun: the high jump idol, Jiro: has a golden left foot (which means his good in soccer) Aaron: the best singer and Calvin: the best basketball player. One day, an audition for the school musical club is held, in order to attract Chun, Ella join the search. Fortunately, she has passed the audition.

During the competition, she meet the two bestbuds among all the contestant, and they are Hebe and Selina. She tried all her best to be closed with them…and as the time has passed they get closer and closer to each other. At the end of the competition, the jurors decided to form a girl's band…and the three had been chosen to be the vocalist of the said group .

After a couple weeks have passed, Ella and her group is rehearsing for their first live presentation. And Ella was so blessed that day,because Fahrenheit decided to join them and it's all because Calvin wanted to be with his girlfriend no other than Hebe also Aaron really want to get close with Selina and Jiro wanted to attract Ella's attention.

At last, Ella found an opportunity to get close with Chun. While, Ella is having a water break with Hebe and Selina , Chun stand beside her and say: Excuse me, May I know your name miss?

"Ahhh…ahhmm…I'm Ella, Ella Chen…" Ella answered with a nervous voice.

"So, your one of the famous girl here in the campus, may I have this opportunity to sit right beside you?" "

"Oh, sure if you want too…" Selina instantly agreed.

Poor Ella has no choice but to agreed to Selina's words. After Chun had finally sat down, Hebe and Selina find some excuse to walked a little farter so that Ella and Chun has a chance to talked about the things that they need to know about each other…From that day forward, they always have a private talk , as long as the days have passed, Chun realized that he is now in love with Ella.

Without any idea that Jiro is courting at Ella. He started to do something to impress her.. But he is not a good suitor because even though he's already courting for almost 2 months..Ella did'nt still feel it...So he decided to ask some help with other fahrenheit member and they we're all surprised to know it...

"What? Chun who is famous for being a lady hater is finally falling inlove?" Aaron jokingly said..

"Guys,I'm serious..I really need you help" Chun sadly answered..

"Please help me to set-up a date with Ella" he added

"Okey..we will try our best.."Aaron and Calvin said..

While they we're busy planning for the date Jiro is just silently sitting at the other side. of the room.After they finally made up their mind..Calvin hurriedly make a move by calling his girlfriend Hebe..

"Hello, sweetie, can you do me a favor" he directly asked.."Can you help us to convince Ella to come at the Xin Wo restaurant this coming Saturday night at exactly 9:30 pm?"he added.

"Sure, I would loved too..." Hebe answered..

"Thanks, I love you sweetie.."Aaron said before he says goodbye...

The next day..Hebe went to Selina's house to asked her help in convincing Ella.While they we're eating at the canteen they talked to Ella and started to convince her..

"What, Chun is asking me for a date?" Ella shockling said...

At first,Ella refused to their request, but because of her feelings for Chun she accepted the invitation a couple of hours later..Selina and Hebe helped her preparing herself for their first date..Meanwhile, Fahrenheit are also busy preparing the venue...


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, their most awaited day had arrived

Finally, their most awaited day had arrived. At first, Ella thought that Chun and her friends are playing joke on her. Because by the time she arrived at the meeting place, there was no one else but only herself. But when she angrily pushed the door, it opened up and there was a spotlight that was centered to her. As she was slowly entering the restaurant, the lights were slowly turning on too .But when she was already at the center of the restaurant, all the lights have suddenly been turned off.

When she was about to cry, she heared a familiar voice singing. The spotlight turned on again. She saw Chun and his band playing a song which is really dedicated to her. While the other band members were continiously playing the song, Chun asked Ella to dance with him. After a second Ella accepted his invitation.

After their romantic dance, Ella and Chun took their dinner and of course they talked a lot of things while they were eating. Ella tried to find a reason why they were dating, besides she was also not so sure if it could be considered as a date. She tried to read Chun's mind but she cannot copped up with him. After a while, the two decided to go home. As they got out from the restaurant, Ella noticed some fireworks in the sky and when she looked at the building in front of them which is owned by Chun's grandfather there was a lot of lights forming a phrase: 'I Love You Ella'.

Chun got closer to her and whisper: "Ella, by a chance, can you be my girlfriend?".

Ella answered"yes"and showed some love in her eyes...

After two days, Ella received a phone call from her parents. Her parents told her that they had decided to bring her back in America. But Ella insisted because she still wanted to be with Chun and her friends.

Five months later, Angela (the one and only daughter of Jun Xiang which is the closest friend of Chun's father) has arrived from Australia and the trouble has begun. When she heard about Chun and Ella's relationship, she decided to write a suicide note saying that she will kill herself if they continue their relationship.

This issue pushed Chun to talk to Ella about their break-up: "Ella, I think we need to break-up because Angela will kill herself if we will continue our relationship".

"What? You said you loved me but why you would prefer Angela rather than me?" Ella angrily said

"No..Ella, I don't love you and I never did..I'm just playing a joke on you and now that I have already got what I want, I will be no doubt to leave you behind.."Chun told her.

Ella run after him and hug him tight"What do you mean? Please don't do this, even though it's just a game for you I still want to be your girlfriend"

After hearing her words, Chun pushes her aside and slowly walked away from her. Suddenly, a strong rain falls but Ella just stay in her place and continue on crying as she watches Chun who doesn't even care to lokk back and check if she is still there.On that day forward he is always keeping a distance from Ella and he is also always making an excuse so that he couldn't meet her and her band. Ella and Chun didn't have a chance to talk with each other after their break-up. One day she saw Chun talking and laughing with Angela and some other girls.

as she passed by one of the girls asked Chun "She's your girlfriend right?"

"No, I don't even know her.." Chun instantly answered..

A couple of months later, Ella decided to take a pregnancy test because she had an instinct that she was pregnant and the result was positive.


	3. Chapter 3

Just because she wanted to escape the expected embarassment, Ella decided to go back to America

Just because she wanted to escape the expected embarassment, Ella decided to go back to America. Meanwhile, Selina couldn't hide her feelings for Calvin anymore so she made a step in order to catch his attention.

She talked to Hebe so that she can destroy Hebe's outlook for Calvin. At first, she simply opened up a topic about him and then started to criticize him.

"You know what? Calvin is a certified playboy and you are just one of his toys."

"What? After everything that happened to us, he's just playing a joke on me?" Hebe answered with a curious voice.

After hearing Selina's words, Hebe became more motivated to end her relationship with Calvin. The very next day, Selina decided to accept Aaron as her boyfriend because she wanted Calvin to get jealous. In the other hand, Ella talked to her parents and confessed that she was pregnant. Her parents got anger about it so they did not accept Ella in their house. Ella had no choice but to rent an apartment away from their house. Unfortunately, she suffered from an illness which brought her life in danger.

Hearing about Ella's situation, her parents forgave her and took care of her in the hospital while in Taiwan Selina realized that she is in love with Jiro so she decided to break up with Aaron. Aaron almost lost himself after their break-up. Hebe who was still uneasy tried to help him move on. After three months, they received a phone call from Ella and she told them that she was a about to give birth to a premature baby girl which she intended to name as Chunella. Hebe and Selina felt happy yet worried about it but still they were not allowed to tell Chun about the news when at such time they didn't hear any news from Chun.  
As the days have quickly passed by, Hebe and Aaron found a special attraction towards one another. A year later, Ella was forced to come home in Taiwan because Hebe and Aaron invited her to attend their wedding ceremony.

When she arrived there she saw Calvin together with Angela and both of them confessed that they were together for almost 6 months.

Ella asked them about Chun but both of them didn't say anything instead they gave her an envelope. Ten, Ella went to Selina's house so that they would visit Hebe and Aaron together. There she saw Jiro bringing some flowers and other presents and then she realized that Jiro is one of Selina's suitors. In her room, she opened the envelope that Calvin and Angela gave her earlier. She saw a letter from Chun which is addressed to her. She kindly opened it and started to read it...

To My one and only beloved Ella,

Thank you for your love and care..Thank you for being my inspiration and most especially thank you for giving me a chance to love you... I was so down and dull before I met you. I was not able to see the real me. All the hatred and revenge are in my heart. You know what? When I was small, my Mom left me and my dad for money and my stepmother used to abuse me emotionally and physically during my childhood until my teen years which is a reason enough for me to be a "lady hater". I have also witnessed that love hurts people. And I also saw how love destroys a person's life. That's why I promised to myself that I would never fall in love. But then I met you... you opened up my heart... you lightened my soul and you changed my life.You are the reason why I believe in love... and you were also the one who taught me how to love. You swept away all the hatred and dullness in my heart by filling it with love. You were the one who helped me discover the real me. I'm sorry about the sins that I have committed, sorry if I hurt you... but I just did it so that you would hate me and leave me behind because I don't want you to stay and suffer by my side as I slowly fade.It was all a lie. Angela is my cousin and not my girlfriend. I just pleased her to help me in setting you free. The truth is I have no other girlfriend than you... I loved you so much that every tear I saw falling on your face breaks my heart and it's slowly falling into pieces which makes me wanna die. It was really hard for me to let go someone like you... but I had to. I am trying my very best to fight against my sickness because I still wanna see your precious smile, I still wanna hold you and be with you for the rest of my life.By the way do you still remember the necklace with ring as a pendant which I have sent you? Actually the ring is my last present that I have failed to give you. I really wished to propose to you but I was not given a chance. I can't really blame you if you don't forgive me but please just let me love you. Eventhough we are far from each other, there is still a part of me that is always with you. Yeah you are my heart, my life, my soul and I can't live without you.By the time you read this letter maybe I have already lost my battle against leukemia but I wanted you to know that until my last breath you are still the one that I loved, the one that I want to be with... I really wish to see your face just before I finally close my eyes because that will be my inspiration as I take another journey in another life. There's nothing more that I desire but you my dear Ella. And I wish you happiness... please promise me that you will find someone else if I die... and please bring your new family in the front of my grave

I missed and love you very very very very very much

Sincerely yours,  
Chun


	4. Chapter 4

Ella is almost drowning in her tears while reading Chun's letter

Ella is almost drowning in her tears while reading Chun's letter.Just when she is done reading it,she receive a call.

"Hello" she answered while trying to hide her tears.

"Hello Ella,please come at Taiwan National Hospital?because Chun's condition is getting more critical and we're hoping that he could be betterif your at his side"said tha girl in the other line.

After a few minutes Ella finally arrived at the said hospital,as she entered one of the private rooms, there she saw Chun lying in bed and look almost dead.. When Hebe,Aaron,Selina and Jiro heard about the news they also hurredly went to the hospital and when they arrived there they saw Chun's doctor talking to Ella he said that if Chun is still unconcious untill 3 p.m. he can do nothing but to bring him in the funeral because it only means that he is already dead.Ella become so emotional after hearing those words so the doctor and her friends decided to leave her alone in the room.When they we're alrady outside of the room..

Ella sitted and Chun side and told him.."Chun, please don't leave me if you do I promise I will never ever breath again"

After saying those words. Ella fall asleep. In the other hand, Selina finally accepted Jiro as her boyfriend. After five hours Ella was awaken by an alarm clock she was so surprised to know that it only has 1 minute before 3 pm and Chun is still asleep. She tried very hard not to cry but she can't help herself after 5 minutes some nurse enter the room and tell that they was instructed to bring Chun in the funeral. Ella stopped them, she said that she want to say goodbye to Chun before they will take him out.

"Chun, I'm begging you..please try your very best to fight against your sickness...because I can't make it without you..besides Chunella still need you as her father..Please don't die..don't die.."She whispered..

Suddenly when she looked at Chun she saw a tear falling on his face..by then, the nurse insist that they should bring him in the funeral..but they we're all surprised to her someone calling Ella's name.After a while..Ella recognized the voice and said that it was Chun who is calling her name..And finally Chun open his eyes and call her name..the nurse almost can't believe whats happening so they call Chun's doctor right away..and of course Ella really felt happy for it..When the doctor arrived he said that Chun's instant recovery is really a miracle he also say that Chun can go home after 3 days. Angela and Calvin also went to the hospital that day..Angela try to apologize to Ella.

"No, you don't need to apologized...I already know that truth..by the way, thanks"Ella hugged her after saying those words.

When Chun is already fully recovered they planned to get married at the same time with Aaron and Hebe's wedding Angela, Calvin, Selina and Jiro also decided to set their wedding day at the same time also...After 3 months they had their wedding together..


End file.
